Integrated circuit packaging technology has seen an increase in the number of integrated circuits mounted on a single circuit board or substrate. The new packaging designs are more compact in form factors, such as the physical size and shape of an integrated circuit, and providing a significant increase in overall integrated circuit density. However, integrated circuit density continues to be limited by the “real estate” available for mounting individual integrated circuits on a substrate. Even larger form factor systems, such as personal computers, compute servers, and storage servers, need more integrated circuits in the same or smaller “real estate”. Particularly acute, the needs for portable personal electronics, such as cell phones, digital cameras, music players, and location-based devices, have further driven the need for integrated circuit density.
This increased integrated circuit density, has led to the development of multi-chip packages in which more than one integrated circuit can be packaged. Each package provides mechanical support for the individual integrated circuits and one or more layers of interconnect lines that enable the integrated circuits to be connected electrically to surrounding circuitry. Current multi-chip packages, also commonly referred to as multi-chip modules, typically consist of a printed circuit board substrate onto which a set of separate integrated circuit components are attached. Such multi-chip packages have been found to increase integrated circuit density and miniaturization, improve signal propagation speed, reduce overall integrated circuit size and weight, improve performance, and lower costs—all primary goals of the computer industry.
Multi-chip packages whether vertically or horizontally arranged, can also present problems because they usually must be pre-assembled before the integrated circuit and integrated circuit connections can be tested. Thus, when integrated circuits are mounted and connected in a multi-chip module, the individual integrated circuits and connections cannot be tested individually, and it is not possible to identify known-good-die (“KGD”) before being assembled into larger circuits. Consequently, conventional multi-chip packages lead to assembly process yield problems. This fabrication process, which does not identify KGD, is therefore less reliable and more prone to assembly defects.
Moreover, vertically stacked integrated circuits in typical multi-chip packages can present problems beyond those of horizontally arranged integrated circuit packages, further complicating the manufacturing process. It is more difficult to test and thus determine the actual failure mode of the individual integrated circuits. The substrate and integrated circuit are often damaged during assembly or testing, complicating the manufacturing process and increasing costs. The vertically stacked integrated circuit problems can be greater than the benefits.
In addition, multi-chip packages generally provide higher density of integrated circuits but present yet other challenges. Additional structures, such as printed circuit boards, middle substrates, or flexible wiring, must be currently used to connect the integrated circuits in the multi-chip package. These additional structures add cost, manufacturing complexity, potential failure areas, and potential reliability problems.
The conventional fan in package-on-package integrated circuit system has a wire bonded bottom tie and an internal stacking module (ISM) stacked on top with an exposed surface after molding to allow mounting other devices.
The difficulty with such devices is that delamination often occurs between the wire bonded bond die spacer and the inverted ISM.
The conventional package-on-package design requires many process steps, which require a long time for assembly and makes the end product expensive.
Further, package warpage between the packages may result in defective solder joints leading to open circuits.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.